


A Princess in Her Prison

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Cause he is, Did I mention Jacques is an asshole?, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Nobility, Secret Relationship, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Weiss Schnee was the princess of the kingdom of Atlas. There were hundreds who envied her position, and many more who longed for the sort of life she must surely lead. But take it from Weiss: being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you have an asshole for a father.He'd be livid if he knew of the secret meetings that his daughter partook in.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Princess in Her Prison

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose week 2020, prompt 6: Forbidden Love

"It's alright, I can take care of myself from here."

"Alright Ma'am, good night."

Weiss let out a sigh that she had been holding in for the better part of the evening as the servants left, the woman closing the door behind them. Finally, the one time of day she could actually have to herself. Just because she was a princess apparently meant she needed servants looking after her 24/7, that she couldn't possibly take care of herself. She shook her head, banishing the thought for now. She checked the time on the clock she had sitting on her desk. It was almost time.

She moved over to her dresser, shifting through the many drawers as she looked for one nightgown in particular, groaning a little bit.

"This is why I'd love if they let me do my own laundry..."

Due to both her status as a princess as well as the disposition of her father, Weiss didn't really have any friends growing up. Because of that she had gotten into the unfortunate habit of talking to her herself. She was able to reign it in when she was around people, but when she was alone she didn't have much control over it. After finally finding what she was looking for she scurried off the private bathroom she had requested built onto her bedroom. Though in this case requested was 'pretty much order it to be done or she'd do things unbecoming of the Schnee name' which made her father cave fairly quickly. That man cared more about the name he married in to than his own 'family'.

Once inside she opened a secret panel she had made on the underside of the cupboard beneath the sink, pulling from it some makeup supplies she had managed to smuggle in from elsewhere in the castle. Looking back up to the mirror above the vanity Weiss started applying it.

"Just a bit Weiss, no need to go overboard. Just need to deal with those..."

She wasn't able to get very much out, but it was everything she'd need. Honestly she didn't even really need to apply that much. The guest she was expecting made it VERY clear that Weiss was plenty pretty without makeup. Still, Weiss used just enough to hide the bags that had grown under her eyes. No need for anyone to see those. Once she was done she changed into the gown she had selected, going and giving herself a look over in the full body mirror she had installed next to the door.

The gown was colored a light blue, with snowflakes scattered across the material. While she would normally tie her hair up for going out, for tonight she let it stay down. She also slipped on a pair of crystal blue slippers. At night the stone was a tad too cold against her feet for her liking. Satisfied with her appearance she set back out to her bedroom, taking a seat on her queen sized bed. She clutched a dark grey pillow to her chest as she waited. She should be getting signaled soon.

Sure enough, soon she heard something hit against the window. Grabbing a large length of rope she had hidden behind her bed she walked over, opening the window and gazing out. Her room sat on the second story of the castle near the back, so she had quite the view on nicer days. Right now though, all she was focused on was the girl wearing a red cloak standing against the wall directly beneath her window. She fastened the rope around a hook underneath the window sill before dropping the rest outside. It landed with a quiet thud, and Weiss watched as the girl began ascending the wall by using the rope.

She blushed, not being able to draw her eyes away from the way the girl's arm flexed as she pulled herself up. While Weiss knew she would never be able to do that, the fact the red cloaked girl could made these secret meet ups much easier. Once she had reached the window the princess helped the girl climb in, closing the window behind her. She had barely turned around when the girl pressed her lips against Weiss's own, an action which the princess quickly and happily reciprocated. They stayed that way, locked in embrace and their mouths fighting for dominance for minutes until they had to break away for air. 

Weiss panted, smiling. "Happy to see me I take it?"

The girl drew her hood back, revealing a mess of black hair and piercing silver eyes all accompanied by a lopsided grin. "Obviously! You aren't?"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle. "Ms. Rose, I'll have you know that as a princess of the realm, I am above such base emotions. The correct term is giddy."

This elicited a laugh from Ruby Rose, the sound of which was music to Weiss's ears, more beautiful then any orchestra she had seen. Ruby undid the cloak slightly, letting the slightly dirty farmer's clothes beneath to show. Weiss cocked a brow. They were cleaner than they usually were.

Ruby smiled upon noticing this. "I actually remembered to wash my clothes this time! Though with how dirty they were I think you woulda broken up with me if I came in like that..."

This only made Weiss cock her head. "What were you doing today that would have made you that dirty?"

"Well, it was harvest day. So I'm out there with trusty Crescent Rose, reaping some wheat. I take a break, grabbing a drink and taking shelter from the sun. Then Yang comes barreling through riding a BULL! She got the great idea to try and tame it, and the end result was the two of us getting dragged around as we tried to reel it in. Which, ya know, getting dragged through mud and dirt generally makes your clothes pretty dirty. Oh, but the harvest was really good today!"

Weiss simply smiled as she listened to the other girl recount the events of the day. As much as many praised her own singing voice, she found Ruby's voice so much more enjoyable than her own. She didn't really know what it was, but she could listen to Ruby drone on about something for days just so she could hear the sound of her voice.

"-and that is how we finally managed to emerge victorious in our war to claim the crops that were totally ours." Ruby finished with a smile.

"It seems you've had an eventful day."

"Yep! What about you? The same ol boring meetings and stuff?"

Weiss let out a sigh. She knew this was coming, but she hadn't been dreading it any less. "Today, yes. The other day though..."

Ruby's face turned serious, as if she had sensed Weiss's distress. "Are you okay?"

She sat down on the bed, Ruby following after her and resting a hand on the Princess's back. "It seems my Father has..."

Why was this so hard to say? No, she knew why. Deep down, she knew why. "Arranged for me to marry the son of King Vasilias."

Ruby blinked, gasping. She looked shock, and Weiss didn't blame her. It had been decided days ago and she still hadn't fully wrapped her head around it. "Really? And you agreed to it? But... but I thought..."

Weiss could hear the fear in Ruby's voice and she quickly turned to face the other girl. "No! I love you Ruby, no one else. But... I'm not getting a choice in the matter. Father has decided it, so that's how it is going to be. My opinion is less than dirt to him."

She felt much better when she saw a wave of relief pass over Ruby's face, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "That's not right! Why is he even doing this? Aren't you supposed to be the one inheriting the throne?"

"My brother could easily replace me. Honestly? He's always been Father's favorite."

"But what's the point in sending you away like that?"

"On the surface, it's to help reinforce trade and good will between our kingdoms. But in reality?" Weiss couldn't help but let venom drip into her voice. "He simply wants me on the inside for whenever he moves to conquer it. He'll probably use me to make the attack seem provoked, like they did something to me which would then have to be answered with force. My Father's army would crush them, but the bastard doesn't want to lose any good will he's someone managed to accumulate. So he plans on using me as a scapegoat to start a war and still be seen as the 'good guy'."

Weiss had looked away from Ruby, and heard the farmer girl gasp. Most would call her crazy for even thinking it, but she knew what she heard. She had overheard her Father talking about it to someone else, though whom it was Weiss didn't know. She admittedly didn't really care at the time, more focused on the fact that she finally confirmed what she had always thought: she was nothing but a tool as far as her Father was concerned. She finally understood why her elder sister had fled all those years ago. She had likely determined the same thing.

She hadn't realized she was clenching her fists until Ruby hugged her from the side, the warm embrace from the girl pulling her out of her thoughts. She leaned into Ruby, closing her eyes as she calmed down. She slowly extracted herself from the embrace. "Thank you."

"No problem. You know I'm always there for you, no matter what."

Weiss smiled at that, but frowned. "Ruby... did you remember to remove your boots when you got in?"

The other girl smiled sheepishly as she followed Weiss's gaze to the trail of dirt leading from the window to the bed. "I mean, I was really excited to see you, and then I got telling you stuff and-"

Weiss clicked her tongue. "Help me clean this up. Need I remind you we can't afford to leave any trace that you were here?"

Ruby grumbled a bit, something about fields, but didn't complain as Weiss went off and fetched a pair of towels from the bathroom. She also grabbed a broom for good measure. After about five minutes of work they had successfully gotten the dirt cleaned up, dumping it out the window. Weiss wiped her hands, then pointed to the boots. "Those are going to have to come off. At least until you leave."

Ruby complacently removed them, setting them aside before plopping back down on the bed. Weiss joined her, the two breaking down into small talk as they leaned against each other.

"Hey Weiss? Do you remember back when we first met?"

Weiss giggled. "Of course I do. I had insisted on going into town to do some shopping of my own, and Klein eventually helped me sneak out to do it. No one else understood why I would want to when we could just have the finest fabrics and anything we wanted delivered to the castle, but he did. He knew just how stuffy and... caging this castle feels. I had been wandering through the marketplace when I bumped into you."

"I'm still saying it was me bumping into you! I really needed to find one certain stall, and cause of that I wasn't watching where I was going. Wound up spilling the apples I was carrying too. Darn well near died when I realized who you were."

Weiss grimaced. "I am sorry again. I was still... getting to learn to be nice at the time. I came off far colder than I should have. It was just an accident."

"Even still, you still took the time to help me collect the apples back up. Honestly, I think that's when I fell in love with you. You were so pretty, and kind, and the way you got all angry was actually really cute looking back..."

Weiss blushed at the compliments, playfully punching Ruby's arm. "I wasn't that great."

"I thought you were. Heck, I still think you are. You can do so many things I can't. Like, those books? I'm lucky to be able to read the newspaper, let alone any of those fancy pants books."

Weiss didn't have to heart to tell the farmer girl that those were fairly simple romance stories. "Well, I think I fell in love with you that day too, though I didn't realize it at the time. When you insisted on showing me and Klein around a bit, and when you took a break to help tend to a field. Then when you looked over your shoulder, gave me that ridiculous smile with a plow in your hand?"

It was Ruby's turn to blush. "I mean, I was really happy. It was a gorgeous day, you were there watching me... it was basically perfect."

Weiss smiled, leaning in and pressing another kiss to Ruby's lips. The peasant girl happily responded, wrapping the princess in an embrace around her waist. Weiss's own arms wrapped around Ruby's neck, and the two tumbled further onto the bed in the heated kiss. Weiss nipped at Ruby's lower lip, causing the girl to let out a slight whimper. Using the opportunity Weiss slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth, the kiss and heat between them only growing.

It almost scared Weiss, how much she loved Ruby. She didn't what she'd do if anything happened to her, which is exactly why she fought so hard to keep their relationship a secret. If her Father got wind of this, no doubt he'd look for some made up excuse to have Ruby executed. He'd likely fabricate a story himself. After all, who would the people believe? The King, or a mere peasant girl? They were two entirely different social castes, and her Father was especially ruthless with keeping Weiss that way. Alone, with no one to turn to. 

They finally broke apart for air, panting as Weiss looking down at Ruby. The girl's face was flushed, her silver eyes looking up at the princess with NEED. Alas, it would have to go unsatisfied for now. Weiss sighed as she pressed a kiss to Ruby's forehead before sitting up, pulling the other girl up with her. Ruby looked disappointed, but they didn't have much choice. 

"Sorry Ruby, but I don't think we have time tonight. It's already," She glanced over to the clock, "Quarter to one. I can't take the risk that a guard will come cycling past here and hear us."

Ruby pouted a bit, the heat on her face dying down. "Then why'd you start it then?"

Weiss blushed. "It's... hard to control myself around you."

Ruby's pout turned into a grin. "I'll remember that. Oh, and what is that thing? Do you use it to tell time?"

"Yes. It's called a clock. It lets us keep an accurate measure of time."

"Huh. We always just have to go off the position of the sun, and we pretty much just have to guess the time. No way to be as precise as that thing."

"Its a fairly recent invention. Atlas scholars thought it up."

The pair stood up, walking hand in hand over to the window. Ruby put her boots on, turning back to Weiss. Her face bore an uncertain look, as if she wanted to ask the princess something. Sure enough, the question came after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, Weiss? What would happen if you ran away? Like you told me your sister did."

Weiss frowned. "My father would probably disinherit me. Though the more likely option is that he'd hunt me down. I'm too useful a tool to him to lose. Whitley might be his favorite, but there are uses a daughter serves that a son can't."

Ruby took the princess's hands in her own. "Then let's run! As far away as we can, so far that your Father could never find us!"

Weiss gasped, flinching slightly at the idea. "Run away? But Ruby... what about your family? Your friends? And you'd be in so much danger. They'd execute you on the spot!"

"You are my family Weiss! I love you more than anything else!" She hesitated. "It'd be sad, leaving Dad and Yang. But I can't lose you Weiss!"

Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug, primarily because she didn't want the other girl seeing the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes. "I love you... I'd love nothing more than to run away with you. But Ruby... there are things I have to do here. If you're ever going to be truly safe, I have to deal with my Father."

Ruby gasped into Weiss's neck. "You're not going to..."

"No, I won't kill him. That won't solve things. I need to succeed him. If I can do that I can start making things better."

Weiss pulled away, a smile on her face as she looked at the silver eyes of the girl she loved. "And once I've inherited the throne, I can make you my Queen."

This caused Ruby to blush again. "W-what?"

"I'm serious Ruby. I'm going to find a way to deal with my father, inherit the throne, and then I'll make it so we can marry."

Ruby sputtered a bit. "B-but what about your brother? And the arranged marriage?"

"My brother is younger, so despite being Father's favorite I'm the one set to inherit the throne. That won't change until the marriage goes through, which won't happen yet for months at least. That gives me time to find some way to get out of it. After that, it's just a matter of exposing Jacques Schnee for the bastard he truly is."

Ruby looked stunned, and Weiss didn't blame her. She was really just thinking half of this up on the spot but the idea had been there for a while now. She couldn't avert her eyes from her Father's wrongdoings anymore, even if he was king. All people must be held responsible for their actions, no matter their rank. That is what the princess believed. 

Ruby slowly nodded. "Alright... I trust you Weiss. Just... don't get hurt, okay?"

Weiss smiled, kissing Ruby's forehead. "Of course. Just look forward to when we can finally get married."

Ruby finally smiled again, that glorious, lovely smile. She pecked Weiss on the cheek one more time before turning away, putting on her boots and descending back down the rope. Once she was down Weiss hauled it back up, setting it back in its hiding place before going back to the window. Ruby was still standing there, probably to give the princess one last wave before leaving.

Weiss smiled, waving down to the girl as she did the same. The princess watched as the drew the hood of her red cloak back over her head, stealth-fully disappearing into nearby underbrush and making for the gate. Klein had made sure there was a small hole in it that the guards didn't know about, one just big enough for a girl of Ruby's size to fit through. She continued to watch until the last bit of red disappeared, the night now only occupied by silence and moonlight.

Weiss closed the window, a smile still on her face. She turned around and walked to her bed, removing her slippers and climbing under the covers. She'd get a good night's rest and start planning tomorrow. After all, all she had to do was figure out how to get out of an arranged marriage, how to expose her Father's corruption, and then actually do so all while not letting him know what she was doing and live to tell the tale. How hard could that be?

It didn't take long for Weiss to drift off to sleep, blissfully content. Ruby's smell still clung to the blankets, which undoubtedly helped the girl fall asleep quicker. Her dreams were filled with farms, apples, and ice. And a flurry of roses that happily swept her away from this prison and into the arms of a black haired farm girl, a goofy grin on her face.

A girl that Weiss Schnee loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these last few entries are gonna be late, but I really wanted to write em so I hope its not a problem.  
> Feedback is welcome! I wanna improve my writing so feedback is crucial for that.


End file.
